Make up or break up
by daughterofposeidon19
Summary: Nina Martin witness the kissing of Fabian and Joy, But when a new guy comes and Nina falls for him who will she choose the old or the new. Does Fabian admit his true love? Does Fabina end or begin?  Read to find out.  I suck at summaries so just read. Up for adoption :
1. House of Hellos

Chapter 1: Hello

**Nina POV**

Nina Martin woke up heartbroken last night had been terrible, Fabian, her Fabian had kissed Joy, yeah that's right Joy. I was so heartbroken that I took out my diary and wrote:

_Dear diary,_

_You know how I said I like Fabian, well I take that back. Last night he was kissing Joy, and then he didn't even apologize for hurting me. I don't know what to do. It's like he took a hammer and smashed my heart. Amber was really nice to me, she didn't pressure it's like she understood my pain. Well its breakfast so of I go. _

Even writing it made me feel depressed. I walked down to breakfast. Everyone was there including Joy. Trudy came in putting a plate of pancakes down then she made and announcement "Listen up; we will have a new student joining Anubis house. All I know about him is that he is a guy". The house had little chatter here and there. Joy was talking to Fabian. Not that I cared, okay so I did a little but still cant a girl feel bad for herself once in a while. When I made eye contact with Joy she smirked at me. My heart sank a million miles.

I picked up my bag got up and was about to walk out the door when the doorbell rang. Trudy shot up and went to the door everybody followed her. She was talking to the boy. I couldn't make out his face till he turned around.

No it couldn't be him, it couldn't. I could feel my smiling broadening, then he addressed me "Nina is that you,"

"Ryan" I cried jumping in to his arms.

"How are you," he asked me "You look great"

I could feel myself blushing "you do too," I turned to Fabian seeing jealousy in his eyes a hint of disbelief and disgust towards Ryan. I didn't know what his problem was seeing her was with Joy now.

I then realized how rude I was being. "Guys this is Ryan, my… friend from America," I had to choose my words carefully seeing me and Ryan used to date. Why we broke up well… You see we didn't want to try the full long distance thing.

Then the Anubis gang introduced themselves.

"I'm Mara"

"I'm Mick"

"I'm Joy"

"I'm Jerome"

"I'm Patricia"

"I'm Eddie"

"Alphie"

"I'm Amber, just a quick question how did you guys meet,"

"Uh… we used to…. A"

"Hey Ryan, why don't I show you around," I said giving him the look.

"Uh sure Nina," He said catching my drift.

"Let's start with school,"

"Let's go,"

**Fabian POV**

It was breakfast and Nina still hadn't shown up. I was considering going to see if she was okay but then decided against it. About 5 minutes later she came. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but then I realized that wouldn't be the smartest to do. Then Trudy came in and made the announcement. A few moments later the doorbell rang.

Every one gathered around but Nina broke the circle and ran up and hugged the guy calling him what, Ryan.

Immediately I felt jealous. This guy and Nina liked each other I could tell. They were all flirty, it sickened me and look I wasn't jealous, okay maybe a little, but I knew they had some history I knew it.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please Review**

**I don't own HOA or any of its characters.**

**If you have ideas or noticed any mistakes please tell me.**

**Oh and I need a date for this to take place so any ideas and you get a virtual cookie and rabbit and a shout out.**


	2. House of News

Fabian POV

Then Amber asked how they knew each other and "Ryan" seemed very hesitant like they were hiding something.

Then Nina asked to show him around and I felt like she didn't care about me at all. He said oh like they were talking in code then I knew for sure they were hiding something, so I decided to follow them. I know I know that's so wrong but I need to make sure nothing happens to Nina. Like if this guy was Rufus in disguise, yeah I know he's dead but still.

After everybody left for school, including Ryan and Nina I followed them. Here's what I heard.

"_Ryan why are you here, why didn't you tell me you were coming,"_

"_Hey what's that building there?"_

"_The school, now stop trying to change the subject,"_

"… _Okay… you see… I have… news,"_

"_What kind of news,"_

"_News from America, and I wanted to see your pretty face,"_

"_What was the news exactly?"_

"_BRIIING,"_

"_Oh, look there's the bell, bye Nina,"_

"_RYAN, you will tell me,"_

"_Okay Nina, but I want to tell the house at the same time,"_

"_*sigh* okay,"_

You see he was totally flirting with her with the "I want to see the beautiful face" comment, that jerk makes me so mad. Today I barley paid attention during class. This is saying something considering I love school.

During our brake Sibuna was supposed to gather for our next plan for the dead end plan, but Nina had to take a rain check just because of Ryan. I hate that jerk.

In the hallways Nina looked like she was about to talk to me but then she didn't. I stormed in the house slamming my bedroom door and taking out my guitar

Nina POV

I was sitting in the common room chatting with Ryan and Amber catching up on American gossip when Fabian stormed in and slammed his bedroom door. Alfie then said "Who thinks the world will end today," everyone but me and Ryan raised our hands, I then asked why the world will end. Mara responded by telling me Fabian has never been mad in his life.

_1 hour later_

"Supper," Trudy called. Everyone immediately filled in Amber sat to my left and Ryan to my right. Fabian came in and then looked that Ryan was in his chair he just sighed and sat next to Amber.

Ryan then stood up and said "I have an announcement to make, now I know I just joined Anubis house, but I have some news for Nina. You see in America Nina was a cheerleader and her dream was to always go to nationals and right now her dream is coming true,"

"NO Way," I screamed

"I am not done, so anyway Nina has been invited to go to America and her favorite place in the world for 2 weeks and they will make Nina head cheerleader there since she was the best, and Anubis house is invited to go and has been granted permission by Mr. sweet and their parents thanks to the help of Eddie,"

I was breathless for a second till the most high pitch squeal came out of me and Amber.

"Congrats Nina," Amber squealed.

"You're coming, right guys?"

"OF COURSE," everyone said.

"Wait, wait I have some more good news, since you're wondering where Nina's favorite place in the world is it is… L.A and as a treat dad agreed to buy us tickets to Universal studios," Eddie said smirking. There was immediate chatter in the room, I didn't care I ran and hugged Ryan for about a minute gushing thank you.

"Wait there's more,"


	3. House of love

Fabians POV

I watched as Nina embraced Ryan in a token of affection, and yes I use big words when

I'm jealous. Did I really just say that? I thought he would end there but no.

He just had to add more when he said, "Nina you got the part,"

It looked like she was about to faint. Ryan was patting her on the back trying to calm her

Down when Amber asked, "What Part?"

Nina tried to explain but it looked as if she couldn't form words here's what she said or

at least tried to "I- I audi-ti-one-d for… a – pa-rt –in – am-o-vie – in LA- cal-lled-bratz…

an-d- an-d –I –I –I –go-tt- in,"

Amber squealed "Translation," all of us asked

"Nina auditioned for a movie while she was in LA called Bratz and she got in, duh, OMG

'my BAF, Best American Friend will be in a movie, a movie, meaning she will be

famous, hang out with celebrities, and meet cute Hollywood guys. Do you think you could?

let me meet Victoria Bekham… amber droned on and on, but Amber's last comment

about cute guys really got to me, I mean Nina could be going out with really hot famous

guys while I'm just a regular guy.

Then Ryan had to speak out his big mouth, "and I get to play Dylan," Nina ran up to him squealing and jumping and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek, at first he was surprised

but then he blushed and looked down, when she did that it was like her hitting my heart

but not damaging it hard "Congratulations Ryan, but it will be an awkward part to play,"

she said looking down

"Why would it be an awkward part to play," I inquired Nina jabbed Ryan as in

indicating for him to break the news to me. Ryan shook his head as in trying to say _No you tell him_.

Nina then cleared her throat and said "We have to pretend to fall in love," she said

looking down not meeting my glance. Now there were cracks forming in my heart from

the breaks she was forming.

"But Nina we can improvise right we're professionals," Ryan said, giving her a

flirtatious wink, it was so obvious he was flirting with her and she was sucking up to his

crap. Although I don't think she knows he was flirting with her. Now I knew how Nina

felt with Joy flirting with me, but the only difference was I ignored her not listened to

her, right? Then something hit me why did he say they were professionals.

I asked that question and Nina went bright red she sighed and began her story

"When I was in America I'm kind of famous but I go under a fake name "Nathalia

Ramos" she looks exactly like me except she has black hair, I decided to do this because I

got the idea from Hannah Montana… Hey don't judge me, well anyway… I was on the

show **True Jackson VP** a show Amber watches but surprisingly she didn't recognize me.

I was also in the movie **31 North 62 east. **I came to Britain to disguise myself and start a

new normal life… so yeah, I didn't want to tell you guys because you would treat me

differently and I don't like that… so that's my story and I just wanted to say sorry.

Amber found out last year a week before prom. I was planning to tell you guys soon but I

just didn't know how, and I hate being treated differently, so… sorry guys," surprisingly

Mara was the one to stand up "We forgive you Nina," thanks she mumbled so soft a dog

couldn't detect it. Nina was gazing down at her bracelet and then back at Ryan. I

remember I asked her why she never took of that bracelet, but she never responded. I bet

Ryan gave it to her.

It really hurt me how Nina never told me these things, maybe I was wrong about us being

best friends.

After dinner I was walking back to my room where Ryan and someone else was, I

recognized the voice to be Nina. They were talking in hushed voices like they didn't want

anyone else to hear it but them.

"Nina please consider it I miss you, I miss us"

"Ryan I don't know we broke up"

"Because of a long distance relationship, but now we're in the same school"

"I don't know let me think about it"

"Still like that Fabian guy"

"Wait how do you know about him"

"Amanda,"

"I mean I did like him for a while but he likes this other girl Joy, I saw them kissing at a

party yesterday, so I'm just-"

"Confused"

"Yeah, but we can be friends"

"Sure friend and you know what right I get by being you friend,"

"What is that?"

"I get to tickle you"

I could hear Nina laughing her head off, ok I was mad when he came, angry when he

flirted with him, but now I'm furious. That's when I slammed open the door.

**Suspense right, okay Review and say whether you want Fabian, Nina's, Ryan's, **

**Amber's, 3rd persons POV. Do you think Nina should become Ryan's girlfriend? **

**(Incase you haven't guessed what they were talking about) Please Review and **

**suggest.**


	4. House of I'm sorrys

**IMPORTANT**

**Okay this is very important I'm changing the plot line. Okay so Nina isn't going to be a famous actress instead she will be BFF with girls named Chloe, jade and Sasha and they nickname her Yasmine. She met them when she tried out for cheerleading, and then this guy named Dylan also likes her. And she loves singingOkay anything else you'd like to add? Just ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or the song stronger.**

**Nina POV**

I was sitting in my room when there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door Ryan was standing there looking very nervous.

"Hey can I talk to you" he said

"Sure" I replied cautiously.

"Can we talk in my room?"

"Sure?" I replied giving him quizzical looks. We walked down the stairs I kept giving him glances trying to read his eyes what was going we walked into his room he sat on his bed and tapped the seat next to him. I looked at him quizzically.

"Look Nina one of the reasons I came to this school was to spend some time with you and I miss you I miss us"

"What are you saying we broke up?"

"Yeah because of long distance relationship, but now we're in the same school."

"I don't know I'm just confused,"

"Still like that Fabian guy huh?" He looked hurt and offended so I tried to comfort him but instead something was bothering me.

"How do you know?"

"Sasha," He said smirking

"Remind me to kill her," I wondered out loud

"But can we still be friends till you decide,"

"Fine" I sighed. I mean I know Ryan's a great guy but I'm still confused about my feelings towards Fabian and him and Joy.

"You know one of the privileges of being your friend,"

"What's that?"

"I get to TICKLE YOU," Ryan grabbed my sides and started tickling me.

"Ple-as-e, ple-ase st-op-op,"

"Never,"

"Okay that's it" I jumped on top of Ryan and started tickling him.

"Nina, mercy, ple-ase," My eyes started watering I then jumped on top of Ryan and started tickling him senseless.

"Hmm let me think… no," Out of nowhere the bedroom door slammed open and Fabian yelled "Enough… Jerome and Alfie,"

I could tell Fabian used that as an excuse but Ryan didn't. I got off of Ryan and turned red as a tomato, Ryan just smirked but when I looked at him he pretended to be embarrassed. Suddenly it hit me Fabian was jealous. I was doing a happy dance in my head when I realized that he and Joy were probably dating now. So my happy dance stopped. Then I realized Ryan was smirking because he got to me first and Fabian didn't. Oh crap I thought they were smirking and yelling over me. I suddenly realized the awkward silence in the room so I tried to break it.

"So what were Jerome and Alfie doing to you Fabian" yeah I know that was mean since it was an excuse but I just wanted to see what he would say.

"They were, uh- uh taking my book the- the solar system was my friend,"

"I thought you lost that book," I was taking about when he had to burn it for the sibuna admission.

"I uh got a new one,"

"Do want me to talk to Jerome and Alfie?"

"Uh no, no that's not necessary," I could tell he was lying for sure.

"Fabian can I talk to you outside for a second,"

"Sure" he wavered

I walked out of the room and shut the door to his room and said "cut the crap"

"what are you talking about" he stuttered.

"Oh you know you didn't buy a new The solar system is your friend and you know it you asked me to get it for you for Christmas, what's really going on,"

"Okay I was a little jealous of you and Ryan, wait before I finish can we go somewhere private" I dragged his hand and took him up to the attic. I checked my watch 10 more minutes till ten.

"As I was saying is that Nina I want you back"  
>I had no idea what to say I was speechless suddenly a wave of anger washed over me. I couldn't believe he said that.<p>

"Okay let me get this clear, you kiss me at prom, break up with me about 3 months later just wanting to be friends" I put air quotes about being friends "Then you ask me to go to the ball to you, I leave for 10 minutes and when I come back you're kissing someone else, then now you want to get back together, look I'm not a big fan of Joy but you just can't leave her broken hearted like that" Tears started rolling down my face "How do I know 3 months after this you won't break up with me, look Fabian my heart is still mending, oh and I know about how you and Joy were a centimeter away from going out last year how do I know you won't go running back to her. And if you want to know who told me it was Amber. Oh and then you use joy to try and make me jealous (**A/N I know that didn't happen but pretend that Fabian thought that her and Ryan were dating so he made a deal with Joy to pretend to be dating but then Amber told him that they were just friends) **

"Who told you?"

"Oh so it's true, and if you must know; when you told Mick, he told Eddie who told Jerome who told Mara who told Patricia who told Alfie who told Amber who told me. Of course being a Fabina shipper I had to force it out of her,"

"Nina look I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you don't know anything about me and my past boyfriends to know how much I've been hurt. If you must know ask Ryan" with that last word I fled down the attic stairs locked our bedroom door and sobbed on my bed. Just letting the tears flow I picked up my guitar and started strumming this is what I sang

_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<em>

_You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm-_

_I couldn't think of anything else so I put this_

_lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on over you<em>

_You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

As I Finished someone started clapping


	5. House of surprises

**Disclaimer I do not own House of Anubis**

**By the way in this story Amber is rich and a surprising someone else**

**Fabian POV**

What just Happened? I tell Nina I love her and she says she does but doesn't. I'm really confused. Are all girls like this? Something in my mind kept tingling, the part when Nina said I don't know about her history boyfriends. Well let's go back to square 1, to… Ryan.

**Nina POV**

I whip my head around so fast I get whiplash. I let out a groan as I clutch my neck. Where are you? I yell to no one.

"We're down here girl,"

I look down and on my laptop is my best BFF's ever, Chloe, Jade and Sasha.

"Sasha, why did you tell Ryan about Fabian?"

"Well you see, um, you know, and then, of course, and there you have it"

"Have what?"

"Hey Chloe don't you have any news for Nina" she said timidly

"Sasha-"I growled

"Oh yeah, well you know-"

"Nina are you in there?" I heard Amber call. I put my finger to my lips and there was immediate quiet. I scooped up the laptop and ran to the closet. Now you may be asking why the closet well… you see I might have been hiding things, the truth is my family is super rich and we have over 4 billion dollars. Yeah, yeah I know a lot of money. Well you see my mom was a designer, Jessica Martin, You've probably heard about her. Well anyway her life was a huge story and frankly I don't have the time to tell you. In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to hide from Amber. You see in the closet are secret passages I had the school make for me and it didn't cost me much either. In the closet I have my own parlor, closet, flat screen T.V, Recording studio (with soundproof room too)and much more, and an extra passage for friends. I am halfway in to the closet when Amber storms in. When she sees me her eyes widen.

"Nina" she says like she's talking to a retarded person "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU"

"What do you mean" I replied nonchalantly

"Well 1st of all you're halfway in the closet, 2nd of all what about Fabina give me details.

I decided to do this Sasha style "Well you see, um, you know, and then, of course, and there you have it" I stammered

"Have what" she pouted. "I'm stupid so please don't use difficult, puzzly thingies on me." She pleaded. I gave her a confusing look like _what the hell Amber _and _Wow you are stupid _for once I actually appreciated Amber's dumbness. She was the only one I could lie to. Not that I'm proud of that or something.

"So can you tell me why you were in the closet?"

_Crap_ I mentally face palmed. I decided to go honest with Amber, but first I decided to take her to the soundproof room so if she squealed my ear drums wouldn't burst.

"Amber follow me and do not say a word" I started climbing in the closet and Amber gave me the strangest look ever like I had mental issues. Great I thought my BBF thought I was mental

**Amber POV**

I know you're not going to like hearing this but I'm almost positive she's mental. I mean who stays in a closet. Suddenly I sucked a breath in. Nina had shoved a rack of clothes and there was a keypad like they have on safes she typed in her pass code 0707 ( her birthday) and a laser shot out and scanned her eyes and thumb I couldn't take what I was seeing anymore. I was hallucinating… right? Suddenly everything went black


	6. adoption

**Hey Guys it has been a long time I am really considering putting this up for adoption. My flow of thought is gone. If you would like to adopt it tell me and write a sample so I can see your writing. Then tell me where you are going with this story. If the are no good entries I will keep it. Even though I don't really want to. So good luck!**


	7. That BITCH!

**Joke of the Chapter:**

**What side of the cheetah has the most spots?**

**The outside**

**Song of the chapter: Jar Of Hearts**

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry for the delay hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Jar of Hearts or HOA**

I can tell you one thing when Amber blacked out I freaked a little I considered taking her to Victor. As I was debating the pro's and con's Amber woke up. "OMG NINA, YOUR MOM IS JESSICA MARTIN MY FASHION INSPARATION. WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" As amber babbled on questions I put my hand up to silence her "Let me explain…

As you know Jessica Martin married Christopher Martin the movie star. Together they were billionaires. Then 16 years ago they had me: Nina Martin or as the tabloids say Natalie Martin which is my real name. Nina is my nickname. I did come here on a scholarship to make it seem more natural. This thing we're in right now was built when I moved here. It takes up the inner walls of Anubis house. It also has a secret passage to the basement. My parents did die in a car accident. The JM room we passed is for my mom inside is filled with designer clothes, you can have them if you like. I also have a CM room in honor of my dad there is a movie theater in there that plays movies from 1990 to movies that are currently in theater. By the way I currently pre- ordered the boy who could movie for you. I have about 20 rooms in this sanctum and over 50 passageways I have 1 game room 2 guestrooms a recording studio a closet. A kitchen, A library, A salon with workers and star bucks and more."

"OMG Nina can I borrow your clothes please."

"Sure anytime"

"Can we have mani pedi's at 3 tomorrow."

"Sure you also want to go to the make up room we have every makeup invented from 2000 to now. Also we can go to the closet I have an inside look on the closet from vogue"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee " Amber squealed "This is going to be awesome"

"I'll tell everyone at dinner okay,"

"Ok but till then I want to enjoy your closet" On that note she dragged me in.

**End of Dinner**

"EXCUSE ME CAN I HAVE EVERYONES ATTENTION. THANK YOU" Amber screamed

"NINA WOULD LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING OR SHOULD I SAY NATALIE MARTIN WOULD" amber said with a wink

"Wait Natalie Martin as in the designer's daughter. Amber did Nina use big words to convince you she's rich. Puh-lease Nina is so poor she probably spent her full life saving up for a plane ticket here. She probably stole the clothes she's wearing. She has no class and is a filthy American. She probably told you that to get the attention of you guys, the attention seeking loser she is" Joy finished with a smirk

I was close to tears. How could someone be so mean? I was trying to blink back tears but my eyes betrayed me and a tear fell. _Shit_. I ran up to my room, letting the tears fall.

**Amber POV**

"You daughter of a bitch" I growled "What proof do you have that Nina's not rich"

"Amber" Trudy scolded "There is no need for that language but Joy Amber's right Nina is rich"

"Compared to you she is" Joy smirked

"JOY" Fabian yelled. Everyone knew she had crossed the line no one insulted Trudy.

Trudy walked away

"She's right" We heard Ryan mumble "She is rich and I can prove it follow me."

We followed him up the stairs and into the room he spread Nina's clothes aside and typed in the password making sure no one saw.

When the door opened everyone held there breath. It was an amazing sight. Ryan went around calling Nina till he knocked on the CM door. He shrugged and opened the door. Inside on the screen were the faces of Nina's 3 best friends. She then said "I'm coming home guys"


	8. Off to America we go

**To America we go**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I know the beginning of this story is crap but I think I can make it better. I've changed in the past **

**year and I hope my writing has to. **

**I would like to thank ****Ninayazmin9053**** for inspiring me to keep writing this story because I almost gave up on it. And she tried to adopt this **

**story but me being greedy stopped her, but thanks for the inspiration **

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian POV<strong>

I hate flying, always have always will. I hate the feeling you get when you're landing. Like your ears are about to fall off. I actually wish they did, now that I

think about it. Joy has not stopped talking since we took off. Right now she is talking about her trip to the streets of Paris. Why would anyone care about shit like

that? To be honest I'm still mad at her for what she said yesterday, it was uncalled for. No one insults Trudy, or Nina.

_I'm coming home girls_

_Nina?_

_Oh hey what are you guys doing here_

_Proving to Joy what a dip shit she is_

_AMBER!_

_Hey remember guys WWVBD, what would Victoria Beckham do?_

_What does she have to do with this?_

_Everything Joy, Everything_

…

_Oooook, Nina just show them around the catacomb _

_Ok Ry_

I mean who calls a guy Ry? What kind of nickname is Ry? Well it is better than what Joy calls me: Fabes? That bloody name sounds like a prissy cat's name.

Anyway, Nina's sanctum was amazing, she even had a secret passage that led to the basement. Why didn't she tell Sibuna about it? It really would have helped

us when we were running around Victor's back. I glanced out the window of Nina's "private jet". I still can't get used to saying that, especially in reverence to

Nina, Nina Martin, the girl we thought was so poor that she could barely afford clothing. I shook that thought out of my head, it wasn't fair to her to think of

"the old her" that way so I looked outside. The sunlight of California beamed through the window. I glanced at Nina and saw her giggling with Ryan and pointing

outside the window. Nina glanced back at me and I averted my eyes. I always felt inferior when I was around Ryan, Why? I don't know, maybe because I

thought, no, knew he was better for Nina. Suddenly Amber's voice flooded the room through the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to thank you for flying with Natalie Martin Airlines. We hope you've had a great flight and… oh shit, I broke my nail. NINA!

Please tell me there is a nice nail salon in California. Oh and don't forget any of your belongings and other stuff that they say on this."

Laughter filled the room as Amber sat down studying her nail while complaining to Alfie why her life was simply inadequate. I sighed and watched the plane land

on the spectacular west coast.

**Nina POV**

We landed. I was so excited, the girls were going to pick us up and I was going to get my car back, my beautiful Ferrari. Although I was liberated to be home I

was extremely nervous. This is the side of me none of my friends new. The rich, snotty side. I never liked being rich growing up, I always thought I sounded

snotty, no matter what I said, so I chose to hide it. I just wanted to be normal. I was actually considering of telling Anubis house I was rich till I met Amber.

Amber isn't snotty it's just since she's rich everything she says sounds snotty even though if I said the same exact thing it would sound totally different. And the

staff at school worshiped Amber. Why? Because her dad was probably swindling money to them. After all everyone knew Amber didn't deserve that A on Great

Britain's history, she wrote about fashion, I wrote about the Boston tea party. I had factual events, she wrote about when Dior was invented. Amber was treated

differently because of her wealth and I was hesitant to live like her.

We got our bags from the plane and I was greeted with the California sunshine that I knew and loved. England was just rainy ALL the time. All of a suddenly I

heard a squeal and turned around and saw my 3 girls; Sasha, Jade and Chelsea.

"Nina we got your baby" Jade squealed

"NINA YOU'RE PREGNANT, OR YOU WERE PREGNANT, HOW DOES THIS WORK?"

"No I'm not pregnant, we're talking about a car" I giggled as Jade threw me the keys.

"Amber and Patricia you're riding with me, rest of Anubis house, the limo is outside, give the bags to Reginald, My butler, he will be happy to assist you. Girls you

can hang oat my house if you want" I said, I walked away, no one followed "Ok now's the time that you follow me" I sighed. I turned my heel and glanced back.

Satisfied that they were following I picked up my pace.

I went outside and saw my baby.

"Here you go Ms. Martin" the valet said. "I promised not a scratch on it."

"Of course thank you, sir" I said not being able to see his nametag. I then took out my wallet and tipped him $50.

"They have a valet at airports" Amber whispered

"For me they do" I whispered back. I heard Patricia giggle behind me.

"Lets go"

We were driving down the beach side and everything was quiet. Amber was fiddling with the radio and Patricia was on her phone. Then I heard Amber yell "Nina

stop". I slammed on the braked and the car came to a screech "What" I franticly said to Amber. "Nina" she said like she was talking to a three year old "you're

on the wrong side of the road." I sighed and started the car back up. I slowly started the car and then started speaking "Amber" I said mimicking her style of talk

"In America we drive on the right side of the road"

"That's fucked up" I heard Patricia snort from the back seat. She was awfully out of it today, no wisecrack jokes or insults. I giggled at her remark and said "Yes,

we are all fucked up here" We all laughed and continued laughing all the way home.

**Alfie POV**

Man Nina was loaded. When we arrived the butler asked if we wanted Voss. Apparently that's Norwegian water. I mean in the UK we got this thing, it's called a

tap. Who in their righteous mind would import water. Isn't water, just water. How do you explain water without using the word water?

**Joy POV**

I hated that little bitch Nina. Walking in here and stealing my Fabes. I saw him first. The truth is I'm jealous of Nina, that's why I'm so mean to her. She was

always the center of attention, the new girl, Sibuna, disappearing then coming back, now this. I just wanted Fabian to like me. Every night I would lie in bed

because I knew that Nina and Fabian were consistently looking around for their little "club". When I went missing I loved it. I thought about how much Fabian

must be missing me or looking for me, but when I came back, Nina had him wrapped around her little finger. Nina was perfect, she was gorgeous, had an

amazing personality, smart. Her only flaw was her wealth but know… Anyway I'm always going to be second to Nina, all the time. I might as well say goodbye to

Fabes. When I kissed him at the ball, his kiss was so full of love and passion, but it was all for Nina. I see the way that he looks at her. It's with longing and

sadness. I'm guessing he hasn't told her what happened. All I'm hoping for now is that Nina ends up with Ryan, it's my only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. It was extra long for you guys. I wanted to get some insight of Joy's personality so you guys wouldn't hate on her too <strong>

**much! Anyway R&R**


End file.
